Death Note Interview! Original Title, Huh?
by Rawr -pounce
Summary: I interview Mello, Matt, and Raito from Death Note! Oh, and a special guest appearance of Dianria! Sorry, no yaoi this time. Drug refference and vulgur language.


Pounce: But I don't wanna!

Dianria: Deal with it!

Pounce: But I hate Pepto Bismal!

Mello: Just drink the damn medicine!

Pounce: But it doesn't taste good!

Matt: Hey, Uh, Pounce?

Pounce: I'M NOT DRINKING IT!

Matt: Pounce!

Pounce: I already told you-

Matt: POUNCE!

Pounce: For God's sake, WHAT?

Matt: They're here.

Mello: Who's here?

Dianria: The readers.

Pounce: Oh, so you got more people to tell me I need to take my medicine!

Matt: ...

Pounce: Rawr.

* * *

**Death Note Interview (Original Title, Huh?)**

**Interviewer: Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**

* * *

**

Pounce: What's the dealeo? Is this supposed to be some kind of interview?

Mello: No shit, Sherlock.

Pounce: But L's the detective. Not me.

L: YOU TOUCH MY CRACK AGAIN, WOMAN?

Pounce: SHUT THE FORK UP, L! WE WEREN'T TALKING TO YOU!

Dianria: Oh Lord.

Mello: Where'd the Yagami kid go?

Raito: -hiding under the bed-

Mello: What a puss.

Pounce: -sneaking out of room-

Matt: You still haven't taken your medicine.

Pounce: Damn...

Dianria: Just take the medicine!

Pounce: I don't need it! I don't want to shove something down my throat that I don't need!

Mello: -groan-

Pounce: I don't even have a cold!

Dianria: That's because you have the flu!

Pounce: -silent scream-

Mello: Whoa, how the hell'd she do that?

Matt: Do what?

Mello: A silent scream.

Matt: Defying the laws of physics, now?

Dianria: Her hair defies all gravity, too.

Pounce: IT DOES NOT!

Raito: It does too.

Pounce: -hiss-

Dianria: Are you actually going to interview anyone?

Pounce: Fine. But my stomach hurts like a bitch.

Mello: Then take the damn medicine, foo'!

Pounce: I will later.

Dianria: Fine.

Pounce: Okay, okay. First let's start with Matt.

Matt: Why me?

Pounce: 'Cause eventually I'm gonna steal that striped shirt of yours, so I thought I'd make it up to you.

Matt: HOW IS THIS MAKING IT UP TO ME?!

Pounce: You'll get your humiliation over with first.

Matt: -tear-

Pounce: -cough- Ummm... what's your favorite video game?

Matt: POKEMON!!! -ebil laughter-

Pounce: Holy shit. ME TOO! HA HA HA!

Mello: Oh my.

Pounce: When'd you get your first gaming system?

Matt: When I was seven.

Pounce: Hmm... -straightening out papers-

Mello: What are those?

Pounce: My homework. I'm planning on burning it.

Dianria: Do you want to fail Math?

Pounce: Weeeell, I know I already am, so why wait?

Dianria: -shakes head-

Matt: -not paying attention-

Pounce: I'm done interviewing you. You're boring. Raito-kuuuuuuuuun! You're next!

Raito: M-me?

Pounce: Ya.

Raito: Okay.

Pounce: Why do you date Misa and not me?

Raito: Uhhh... she's kinda my fiancee.

Pounce: Am I not good enough?

Dianria: -smacks forehead-

Raito: -runs out of room-

Mello: I don't I want to be interviewed anymore.

Matt: I thougth you didn't want to be interviewed at all?

Mello: Says who?

Pounce: FINE! Dianria, you're next.

Dianria: Fine with me.

Pounce: How long have you been my best friend now?

Dianria: Too long...

Pounce: What was that?

Dianria: I think four years...

Pounce: Okay, what's your favorite thing to do?

Dianria: Annoy the hell out of you.

Pounce: You're kind.

Dianria: I know.

Pounce: Why are you trying to make me drink Pepto Bismal?

Dianria: Because you need it. You have the flu.

Pounce: Don't remind me. Okay! I'm bored of you. Get over here, Mello.

Mello: What do you want?

Pounce: To interview you, smartass.

Mello: Better than being a dumbass.

Pounce: -cough- Okay.

Mello: Okay what?

Pounce: Okay-you-better-shut-up.

Mello: ...

Pounce: Ummm... what's your favorite color?

Mello: What kind of question is that?

Pounce: The kind you should answer.

Mello: Okay, it's-

L: ATTACK OF THE DRUNKEN MASS MURDERERS! WATCH OUT EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!

* * *

Oh god. It's a stoned L.

Oh, by the way, Dianria MagicalVampire.

Just a note.

-Pounce


End file.
